


Undertale

by Ihasa (Ihasafandom)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Route, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Short, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa
Summary: I left the speakers ambiguous cause it was more interesting and could work with a bunch of combos. Who did you read it as?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Text by Ifer





	Undertale

“Just one more run.”

“No, I’m done. I promised.”

“So what? No one would know.”

“I would.”

“Oh come on it’s just a game.”

“If it’s just a game, then why does this matter so much to you?”

“It’s a game. Games are meant to be played.”

“And this one asks you to make a decision, and I’ve made mine.”

“But don’t you miss them?”

“Of course. But I have my memories, and there are other ways to see them again.”

“But it won’t be the same.”

“No, but it’ll have to be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left the speakers ambiguous cause it was more interesting and could work with a bunch of combos. Who did you read it as?


End file.
